


When You Are Not Here

by Epimenides



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epimenides/pseuds/Epimenides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>以拜仁1-4负于狼堡为背景。</p>
    </blockquote>





	When You Are Not Here

**Author's Note:**

> 以拜仁1-4负于狼堡为背景。

“菲利普……”

“嘿，托马斯，”菲利普握着手机，在沙发上换了个姿势，“你听起来不太好。”

“你也不像是不知道发生了什么的样子。”那个乐天派年轻人现在说的话可不太乐观，“现在全世界都知道我们踢了一场糟糕的比赛。4-1，天呐，想想那些报纸会怎么写。”

“哦？可我不记得你以前会为这些媒体操心。”菲利普摸着自己的下巴，“听着，托马斯，这没什么，真的没什么。一场比赛不能代表任何比它本身更多的东西了。”

“如果还能有什么比这场比赛更糟糕的东西的话，”托马斯听起来更沮丧了，每一个发音都凝结着厚重的委屈，“那就是你不在，我连个抱怨的人都找不到，队友们的样子让我实在不忍心再开口了。”

“哈哈，你这不是通过电话找上我了嘛。”菲利普想象着托马斯那总是恨不能咧到耳朵上去的嘴角现在丧气地垂下的样子，乐不可支。

“你不在意吗，菲利？”对方轻松的口吻让托马斯有些不敢相信，那可是他严肃的队长。

“我当然在意了，托马斯，”菲利普的声音缓和下来，流淌得不疾不徐，像浪潮轻轻拍打托马斯的鼓膜，“比赛结果当然重要。但我从来不认为它应该重要到让我的队员们为它难过的地步。你们很优秀，这是我最在意的事情。”

“那，我让你失望了吗，Fippo？”托马斯静了一会，又问道，口气有些孩子气，传递出一些不安。

“从来没有。”菲利普非常肯定而简短地回答了这个问题。

“那就好。”托马斯扬起一个愉悦的尾音，他听起来好多了。“看来事情还没那么糟糕。我又可以变回那个无忧无虑的托马斯啦。”

“太好啦，欢迎回来，托马斯。”

“你也是。”托马斯满含期待地说出心愿，“早点回来。”

“我会的，托马斯。”菲利普试着用他所能想到的最温柔而郑重的语调许诺道。

这可是个承诺。

 

蛋黄，蛋白，低筋面粉，柚子茶。

食材根据相应的比例混合，每一个细小的部分都至关重要，和球赛相似。按部就班，遵循规矩。上帝有自己的烹饪法则，菜谱是厨师的魔法辞典。正确的做法让即便是看起来最不可能的搭配组合都完美无缺地融合，胜过天造地设。

于是，香气慢慢地、慢慢地在空气中弥散开来，像一台精心排演的哑剧，无声无息，仿佛无形泡沫，在鼻尖“噼啪”一声爆裂开来，再轻柔不过地按摩每一个嗅觉细胞，从喉咙深处勾起原始的、对美味食物的渴望，炽烈得无法逃避。

红茶的温和与牛奶的缠绵不可思议地相遇在小小的茶壶里，芬芳绵长无尽。有些经典的规律陈旧归陈旧，还是一样实用。水乳交融，即是此理。

而慕尼黑的午后，雨过初晴。

 

挂了电话，托马斯洗了把脸，蜷进沙发里，握着遥控器随意地换台，并没有看点什么的打算。

他当然不是悲观的人，全世界没有一个人会把“悲观”的标签贴在他身上。乐观，热情，没完没了地说话，精力充沛地做一些“傻事”，永远的乐天派，全队的开心果，这是托马斯的社交角色，毫无疑问。

在训练日开队友的玩笑，或是干一些诸如“把球踢到自己的鼻子上”这样的事情，让即便是心情最差的队友，也忍不住哈哈大笑。

在球员通道里给球童说一些连小孩子都觉得幼稚的笑话，然后自顾自地笑出一脸褶子。

甚至是面对媒体的时候，也往往表现得更像个脱口秀主持人，可怜的外国记者们不得不在努力地听了一大篇带着巴伐利亚口音的英语发言后，才发现他事实上只说了两句话的内容。

这些都是托马斯最擅长做的事情，信手拈来，水到渠成。

菲利普开玩笑说他的褶子能夹死一只可怜无辜的苍蝇，而他为这个无聊又老套的笑话，又多笑出了两条褶子。

被他逗笑的菲利普会暂时摆脱严肃的队长模样，露出标志性的松鼠牙齿，眼睛弯起来，闪现一些不常见的光芒，就像那个少年托马斯在电视上看到的一样，意气风发，闪闪发亮。

真要说起来，他也才比我大六岁而已啊。托马斯在沙发上换了个姿势，懒洋洋地揉着后脑勺的发，想起之前某个训练日，菲利普忽然伸出手，极其迅捷地在他脑袋上划过。对方鼠科动物般的敏捷让托马斯甚至没反应过来发生了什么。

“菲利？”

“嗯？”

“你刚刚……在干什么？”

“我……，”菲利普看起来有点儿不好意思，“我就是想试试，揉别人头的感觉是不是真的……特别好。抱歉。”他说到后来，连头都低了下去。

真是威严的队长先生，哈哈哈。托马斯伸手在菲利普的脑袋上重重地揉了两下，“我倒是觉得被人揉的感觉应该更好。”

菲利普叹了口气，踮脚挺累的，还是由他去吧。

而托马斯则撇了撇嘴，要是早些认识菲利就好了，年轻时候发量更多，揉起来应该更舒服吧……

他们就像最普通的好朋友那样开着玩笑，从球场的这一边走到另一边，不是球星也不是偶像，就是两个亲密无间的好朋友，你使我快乐，我让你愉悦，多么简单，却很困难。

 

“托马斯，你整天这么对着我说话，不累吗？”

“不累啊，你觉得我说的不好笑吗？”

“不不，你整个人都非常好笑……”

“那就对了嘛。我就是想让你多笑笑嘛，毕竟我最开始认识的是那个笑起来很可爱的菲利普·拉姆，而不是现在这个整天板着脸的小老头啊。”

“我看你整天笑嘻嘻的，也没比我年轻到哪儿去……”

“……”

每一个，每一个和菲利普有关的片段都被贴上醒目的标签，放在回忆的架子上最突出的那一格，伸手就能取到。

无论是当年那个年轻的小将，还是后来的四星队长。

这样的菲利普，那样的菲利普。

都是托马斯所认识的，最好的菲利普。

即便在他缺席的时候，也是如此。

Even when you are not here.

 

躺得久了，下午的空气有些沉重地积压在胸口，他决定起来走走，哪怕只是到院子里晒会儿太阳也好。

“叮。”

托马斯一边在脑海里列出这时间可能的访客名单，一边抬手打开了门。

“嘿，托马斯。”菲利普提着纸盒，“我做了蛋糕和奶茶，要试试吗？”

他笑着。他的眼睛很明亮。

 

I'll wait here until you come.

 

End.


End file.
